The boy you lost to everything
by aSheepyTrip
Summary: Alors c'était ça. Il eut envie de rire, et de faire un fuck, à la vie, au monde, il eut envie de se rebeller pendant une seconde, envie de gueuler contre l'existence parce qu'elle lui prenait tout et lui laissait rien. Puis il se rappela que ouais, il avait plus rien, et plus rien, ça veut dire plus de raison de se battre, hein. Alors il soupira et s'alluma une clope en rigolant.
1. Prologue

**Hey. Ai une petite annonce à faire.** _Puis fuck you les résumés avec un quota de mots abusément bas.**  
><strong>_

**Bon déjà, nouvelle histoire, même si beaucoup des nouveaux du fandom doivent avoir jamais entendu parler de moi vu que j'ai pas posté depuis un sacré moment. Du moins j'ai l'impression. Hum. D'ailleurs, pasque c'est pas explicite, ****on parle ici d'_Arthur._**

**Dans tous les cas, cette fic est un peu spéciale, puisqu'il s'agit de ma ****fic d'adieu au fandom.**

**Dit comme ça, ça sonne hyper dramatique et tout, mais en fait pas du tout. C'est juste une formulation pour s'la péter un peu. **

**C'est juste que ce fandom se barre en sucette, et dieu sait qu'il a changé au cours de la dernière année, et ça fait vraiment mal de voir un fandom qui était vraiment pleins de bons textes avant devenir... ****_ça._**** Attendez, le prenez pas comme ça. Il reste des bons auteurs, voire des très bons, voire même des excellents. Il y en a des nouveaux aussi. Y en a aussi pour qui c'est pas encore ça, mais y a du potentiel.**

**Et y a le reste. Le OOC, les Mary-Sue, le fanservice, et voir ça sur un manga comme Hetalia, dont tout l'intérêt et la complexité sont des inventions du fandom, ça me fait mal.**

**Et je l'ai d'ailleurs quitté depuis un moment déjà, mais, vous savez. Il me restait ça. Alors je reviens pour un petit moment.**

**C'ma dernière fic. Celle que j'avais jamais eu le courage d'écrire.**

**V'savez, j'suis un peu rouillée depuis le temps, donc il est possible et même probable que ce soit pas hyper bon. Remarque, quand je relis certains de mes anciens textes, je me dis que ça peut pas être pire.**

**Mais j'ai envie de faire ça. C'est un peu ma version de ma Final Fantasy, vous voyez. Alors sur ce...**

* * *

><p><em>Ah.<em>

Il exhale une bouffée de fumée, et la regarde lentement se diffuser dans l'air, tout comme la vague de plaisir qui s'alanguit dans son corps.

_Ah._

C'est ça la vie. La vrai vie. Des siècles et des millénaires pour en arriver là. Assis sur le parquet pourri, il sent soudain le besoin de rire, alors il le fait, encore, et encore. Et c'est bon, pas vrai, de rire un coup. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce que le monde s'arrête, s'il le faut. Jusqu'à ce qu'on le traîne hors d'ici, qu'on le décolle de ce mur contre lequel ses quintes le cognent.

_Des quintes de rire._

Le concept est drôle, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et il rigole, encore, plus fort, encore, jusqu'à ce que son ventre lui fasse mal, et alors il s'en regrille une, parce que les arabesques de la fumée le distraient de la douleur, parce qu'il aime sentir le poison se répandre dans son corps, et il rit.

_Il rit._

C'est comme de l'hystérie, mais en plus doux, plus silencieux. À quoi bon crier, quand personne ne peut l'entendre, quand personne ne le veut de toute façon. Quand lui-même ne veut pas, ne veut plus, ne veut rien.

Ne veut rien, car plus on est de fous, plus on rit, mais il n'est pas du genre à suivre les règles, et s'il est seul, il rira quand même, ses épaules secouées se heurtant contre la bibliothèque à laquelle il est collé, peut-être parce qu'il a peur, peut-être parce que sans cet appui il finira par terre, incapable de se redresser secoué par ses convulsions, ses _quintes._

_Il peut donc tomber plus bas._

L'idée le faire rire, vraiment, encore plus que maintenant, c'est étrange, et il se laisse tomber, avachi, son visage contre le parquet pourri, inhalant la moisissure, et il rit, il _rit_, comme il n'a jamais rit avant, il pense, mais comme il rira encore souvent, il sait.

Sauf s'il meurt avant.

Si tout le monde meurt.

Si tout disparaît.

Et c'est drôle, c'est _drôle, _et il ne sent même plus la douleur, et il glisse ses mains sous lui pour récupérer une autre clope dans sa poche, et son nez se heurte contre le bois, et c'est trop, vraiment _trop_, trop drôle, et il ne peut même plus contrôler ses mouvements, et ses jambes tremblent, se convulsent, se tordent de rire, ou peut-être est-ce le manque qui fait ça, oui, c'est peut être ça, _le manque de quoi, _le manque de tout, lui répond lui-même, ou quelqu'un d'autre, après tout, qui sait, la pièce est vide, mais tout est vide, et lui aussi est vide, et ça le fait _rire._

Rire.

Le manque, le vide, lui.

_Rire._

Et il ne contrôle rien, plus rien du tout, et son mégot lui brûle les doigts, et son nez saigne, et rien ne va bien, et l'euphorie ne parvient plus à cacher la l'angoisse, mais c'est pas grave, _c'est pas grave,_ parce qu'il rit encore plus.

C'est comme l'hystérie, vraiment, mais en plus sourd, en plus désespéré aussi, en plus _fou_, car il ne se bat même plus, il n'a plus d'ennemis, plus rien, rien à combattre, juste un flot qui monte dans son corps, et il _s'abandonne._

Il s'abandonne.

Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire maintenant.

C'est tout ce qu'il fera. Et quand on viendra le chercher, il se laissera faire, il s'abandonnera aux bras qui le tireront hors d'ici, hors de l'hystérie, hors du _vide_ pour le traîner dans le _rien_, où on lui demandera de l'aide, ou quoique ce soit qu'il aurait à offrir, et ça le fera rire, _rire,_ rire de plus belle, parce qu'il n'y a plus rien, plus _rien_ en lui à offrir, parce qu'il n'a plus _rien, _parce qu'il n'est plus _rien, _et que tout en lui est _rien,_ et que _tout _est _rien, _et que pourquoi aurait-on besoin de lui dans le _rien_ puisque _rien_ ne s'y passe ?

Pas de réponse, et c'est ça le plus fou, et c'est ça le plus drôle.

Et il rira, rira jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'il est une loque, un déchet, un _moins que rien_, et qu'il le laisse crever à même le sol, puisque leur _rien_ ne peut plus être sauvé, et il leur fera un doigt, à eux, à tous, à tout, à _rien_, parce qu'il sait, lui, il sait mieux que personne, que tout est _rien _et que leur _rien _est tout.

Et il rira de plus belle, et il rira sous leurs regards, et il rira sous leurs injures, et il rira sous leurs coups, parce qu'il s'en fout, ouais, après tout il s'en fout, il peuvent bien tous crever, eux, lui il sera toujours là demain.

Et après.

Et après.

Et tous les jours qui suivront.

Et il rira encore, toujours, sans qu'ils comprennent pourquoi, sans qu'ils n'y comprennent _rien_, et ça le fera rire, encore, toujours, et il leur dira à tous d'aller se faire foutre.

Il s'en fout, de toute façon, ouais, il s'en fout, et il baragouine ça, à peine audible, même pas compréhensible alors que son souffle crée des bulles de sang sur la pulpe de ses lèvres, et que le mégot est éteint depuis longtemps, et son rire aussi, et pourtant il tremble, encore, toujours, et il aimerait pouvoir dormir, mais il sait que ce n'est pas possible, mais il le veut quand même, et c'est étrange, vraiment, de vouloir quelque chose à ce moment.

Il en rirait presque.

Mais il ne peut plus, déjà, il est vidé, déjà, comme un ballon dégonflé, il a fait _pschiiiiit_ une dernière fois avant de disparaître, et il faudrait souffler pour le regonfler, il faudrait y injecter de la fumée, n'est-ce pas, mais il ne contrôle plus son bras pour choper une cigarette, alors il reste là, tremblant et pathétique sur le plancher bousillé, à moitié asphyxié par les relents de moisi, transi de froid tout à coup, et avec la bile à ses lèvres, son goût puissant sur sa langue, tentant de s'échapper pour se mélanger au sang à moité séché qui suinte entre les planches.

Il n'en peut plus, déjà, alors il s'abandonne, encore, toujours.

_Il n'y a rien d'autre qu'il peut faire._

Dehors, la guerre fait rage.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà les amis. <strong>

**Oui, c'est chelou, mais ai du mal à écrire autrement. Dites-vous que le narrateur suit la ligne de pensée d'Arthur, c'est pour ça que c'est aussi décousu, c'est parce qu'il arrive pas à penser clair, mais en même temps, le récit est très symétrique dans sa mise en page, parce qu'il suit une idée fixe, toujours, et que son raisonnement se construit autour de ça.**

**J'vous jure, ça fait du sens. Dans ma tête, quoi.**

**Je sais pas si ça se voit, mais le problème récurant chez moi c'est le mal que j'ai à commencer un texte. Une fois que c'est fait, c'est bon, ça va tout seul, et la fin est souvent la plus riche parce que c'est là que toutes mes idées se manifestent, c'est pour ça que d'habitude j'aime vraiment la fin de mes etes, mais le début est... lame.**

**Bref.**

**Je vais essayer d'uploader ... plutôt vite. Ca dépend de ma motiv'. On verra comment ça va demain.**

**Oh, et puis, j'insiste pasque je sais que je suis pas la seule personne à passer les notes par flemme. Dans cette fic, ça sera important, alors, lisez-les, vraiment. J'essaierai de pas les faire trop longues.**

**Sur ce, mes amis, je vous tire ma révérence.**


	2. Chapter 1 - The boy you lost to nothing

**Hey les gens. J'viens à peine de taper le premier chapitre que j'me fous déjà au second, j'suis une pure folle.**

**En fait je sais pas du tout comment j'vais faire pour enchaîner à partir de là,mais bon j'vais faire comme d'hab' et improviser, t'sais, YOLO et tout.**

**Enfin bref, bonne lecture.**

**Aujourd'hui : ça, du rien, un boy, des addictions et l'impulsion.**

* * *

><p>"Hé, viens là, p'tit con."<p>

Il a envie de dire _Fuck off_, mais ça va sûrement lui coûter cher, plus que ce qu'il est prêt à payer, pas qu'il ait quoique ce soit à offrir d'ailleurs. Alors il la ferme, c'est tout, et essaye de se convaincre qu'il en a rien à foutre.

"J't'ai dis de v'nir putain, tu t'bouges ou j'dois t'traîner par la peau du cul ?"

Il devrait obéir, peut-être, s'abandonner, pas vrai, il se sent mal, si mal, _on avait dit qu'on faisait ça, pas vrai, _et pourtant il tourne la tête, et dit d'une voix calme, _si calme_

" C'est à moi que tu parles ?"

" Des p'tits cons, t'en connais d'autres ?"

Il a envie de dire, _ouais, toi, blaireau, _mais il doit se laisser faire, pas vrai, juste un peu, pas de violence, non, alors il répond tout simplement, _tout simplement_

"Alors parle bien."

La seule chose qu'il sait après ça, c'est qu'il est au sol, avec un poids sur ses épaules, et que son nez saigne encore, et qu'il a mal, et _je le savais, pourquoi tu fais ça, pourquoi tu l'ouvres, déjà, pourquoi tu te laisses pas faire, t'as tellement peur de tes propres mots, tu vois, alors pourquoi tu t'abandonnes pas, on avait dit ça, tu sais, ça sera plus facile, c'est vrai, _et l'autre siffle de rage dans son oreille

" Hep là _baby boy,_ t'as cru qu'tu pouvais faire ton chaud huh ?"

Et il sent qu'on lui agrippe des cheveux, qu'on tire, qu'on griffe, et il s'en fiche éperdument parce que la seule chose sur laquelle il peut se concentrer c'est sur à quel point ça semble plus _facile_ de se battre maintenant, et c'est un dilemme, vraiment, le poids s'évanouit, parce que l'autre a dû prendre son silence pour de la soumission, _c'est vrai, _on lui dit souvent qu'il pense trop, mais au fond, c'est peut-être les autres qui ne pensent _pas assez_, pas assez pour voir le _rien,_ même pas une minuscule entrevue, _rien_, et il se dit qu'ils sont des idiots, peut-être, qu'il est le seul intelligent, le seul qui _sait_, et l'autre, là-bas, qui s'est relevé et qui s'éloigne, c'est un idiot aussi - _et pourquoi il voulait qu'il vienne, _d'ailleurs, si c'était pour partir après, et il se dit, _il voulait rien, si ça se trouve. Rien, rien, rien, _et c'est drôle au fond, alors il se le répète, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à rire, doucement, pathétiquement, frénétiquement, et il entend l'autre, pas trop loin, qui grogne quelque chose comme _taré, _et ça le fait rire, encore, _toujours _plus, et il rigole, plié en deux, et il n'y a que ça, que le silence, et son rire, _son rire_, et le bruit silencieux -_ silencieux_, mais il l'entend - de son sang qui goutte sur le sol, et c'est toute une symphonie, et c'est merveilleux, et il rit _plus fort, _et c'est l'apogée, le triomphe, et il s'épuise, recroquevillé par terre, minuscule et malade et tremblant et _riant_ comme un fou.

Quelque part plus loin, il entend l'autre soupirer lourdement.

Entre deux gloussements, il se demande quand il en est arrivé là, quand il a cessé de l'appeler par son prénom, quand il a _disparu_, disparu pour juste devenir _l'autre_, juste un idiot parmi le reste.

Il se le demande, le temps d'un instant, puis il repart de plus belle.

* * *

><p>Il ne sait plus <em>quand<em>, exactement, il a quitté la vieille baraque en ruine et au parquet moisi. Comment. Avec qui.

A vrai dire, il ne se souvient plus de grand chose, ces temps-ci.

Plus de son âge, quoique ça doit faire un moment, déjà, qu'il a perdu le compte.

Plus de la raison de tout ça. De son état. De pourquoi, comment, depuis quand. Depuis quand il est ainsi.

Ou peut-être qu'il le sait, en fait, mais qu'il ne veut juste pas s'en souvenir, pas s'en rappeler, et préfère passer des heures à contempler le plafond, ses fissures, sa peinture vieillie, en se demandant s'il y a seulement eu une raison un jour.

_Oui, oui, _on lui susurre, mais ces derniers temps il doute, il hésite. Une raison, _juste une raison_, qui l'a rendu comme ça, vraiment, c'est une blague, sans doute, je suppose, puisque l'idée le fait rire autant.

Ou peut-être, plutôt, qu'il lui fallait juste un déclencheur, que toute sa vie il n'a fait que se balancer au bord du précipice en attendant l'impulsion qui le ferait _tomber, tomber,sombrer, _peut-être que toute sa vie il n'a été qu'une bombe faisant tic, tac, tic, tic, et que finalement, enfin, il a explosé, éclaté en morceaux, _éclaté de rire_, et à cette idée il lui arrive de rouler par terre en se tenant le ventre, parce qu'il y pense souvent, vous savez, il y pense beaucoup depuis qu'il est avec _eux._

Il ne sait pas comment, il ne sait pas depuis quand, mais il ne peut pas se rappeler d'un moment où il n'a pas été avec eux, du moins, pas dans cette vie, alors il laisse aller, faute de mieux, il laisse aller.

_Il a du mal à se souvenir des choses, huh, _oui, c'est vrai, il a du mal, peut-être parce qu'il passe tellement de temps à penser, à _penser_ à ce qui est drôle qu'il en perd la notion du temps, des valeurs, du relief, parce qu'après tout à coté de Ça _tout_ n'est plus que _rien._

_Ça. Ça. _Ç_a._

Ça, c'est quoi, personne ne sait, pas même lui, qui sait juste que c'est important, plus que _tout, _plus que _rien, _et qui y pense, y pense à longueur de journée, car Ça est tout, mais il n'empêche, que, jusqu'à maintenant, Ça n'est _rien._

C'est pour ça qu'il n'en parle à personne - pas qu'il ait quelqu'un à qui en parler, de toute façon - surtout pas _eux - _depuis quand ils ont perdu leur prénom, il se le demande aussi.

Il ne les a pas oubliés, non, vraiment.

C'est un peu comme le mot _folie_, tu sais.

Le plupart du temps, c'est comme s'il n'existait pas, après tout, pas besoin hein, alors il est quelque part, perdu, et c'est comme si on l'avait _oublié._

Et puis, quand on en a besoin, il y a juste ça, une _impulsion, _et ça _remonte_, et on s'en souvient, tout à coup, comme si ça avait toujours été là.

Peut-être que c'est tout ce dont il a besoin, après tout. Une _impulsion._

Et il pourra remonter.

Mais c'est pas eux qui peuvent la lui donner, pas vrai. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il ne trouve pas l'impulsion pour eux.

Il sait juste qu'il sont là, qu'ils ont toujours été là, qu'ils ont été ensemble, déjà, longtemps, _toujours,_ même, oui, même quand ils étaient loin, ils étaient avec lui, pas vrai, il y avait _quelque chose, _un lien entre eux et lui, et ça, c'est pas _rien,_ hein pas vrai, _c'est ça, _huh.

Ils sont trois.

Y a un roux, un roux vraiment étrange, presque _rouge, un rouge renard, _et ça le fascine, ouais, comme une flamme qui danse au dessus de deux émeraudes bleutées, c'est beau, hein, deux émeraudes indifférentes, deux émeraudes qui le regardent à peine, deux émeraudes qui le traversent comme s'il n'était pas là, et il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi, _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'elles l'ignorent, les émeraudes cruelles sont belles, belles, _b__elles._

Les deux autres paires d'émeraudes sont les mêmes, n'est-ce pas, et pourtant, _il se demande pourquoi, _elles sont loin, très loin, très loin d'être aussi belles que ces émeraudes froides, dissimulant le brasier silencieux qui se déchaîne derrière, et c'est _beau, _ce feu glacé.

Les émeraudes de l'autre roux, celui qui est orange, celui qui lui brûle les yeux, celui qui brûle avec ses yeux, celui qui _voit,_ qui voit sa fascination pour le renard, celui qui se colle contre lui, celui qui le hait, sans doute, et ses yeux _brûlent, _brûlent, et c'est comme le sifflement de rage qui meurt sur ses lèvres, celui qu'il ne peut laisser entendre, et il le lance avec les yeux, alors, avec ses deux émeraudes qui brûlent, et pourtant, même lorsqu'elles le consument comme ça, elles ne sont jamais aussi fascinantes que celles du _renard. _Peut-être parce que ses tâches de rousseur faisaient comme des étoiles sur ses joues, sont visage, son cou, et venaient éclipser l'éclat de ses prunelles.

Peut-être parce que la colère est déjà un lien. Peut-être parce qu'elle est moins cruelle que l'indifférence.

_Cruellement, cruellement belles._

C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que la troisième lui paraissait si terne à côté.

Le brun est gentil, vous savez, si gentil, lui parlant, le touchant, le _considérant_, doucement, _si doucement_, comme s'il risquait de se briser à la moindre parole, au moindre effleurement, au moindre souffle d'air.

_Sure looks like it huh ?_

Il se demande pourquoi il n'a pas d'intérêt pour les plus gentils. Pour ceux qui le respectent.

Il se demande pourquoi il vise toujours plus haut. Il sait pourtant qu'il n'arrivera pas à sauter assez haut pour les atteindre, hein, pas avec sa seule force, c'est sûr, il a besoin d'autre chose, autre chose, _une impulsion._

Il aimerait savoir, le boy, comment la saisir, l'_impulsion, _et il se dit que le dehors du gouffre, la plateforme où se tiennent les émeraudes, tout ça, c'est la même chose, le même combat, c'est _lui, _c'est l'attente, toujours, silencieuse, l'attente de _l'impulsion._

Et pendant qu'il l'attends, le boy, il voudrait dire au brun d'arrêter, d_'arrêter_ d'essayer, d'arrêter d'être gentil, d'arrêter de le traiter comme un humain, ou comme quoique ce soit qui s'en rapproche, parce qu'il n'est rien de tout ça, le boy, il est une putain traînée dans la boue, shootée à toutes les drogues, perdu, paumé, foutu, déglingué, et surtout il _peut tenir._

Il peut tenir, et ça semble fou, c'est vrai, parce qu'il paraît faible, _si faible, _et qu'il l'est d'ailleurs, mais il est intelligent, et il _sait._

Il sait que la douleur n'a pas de fin. Pas de fond.

Il sait qu'elle l'entrainera, encore, toujours, et qu'elle ne cessera jamais, car elle est la seule chose qui ne se finit jamais. Qui s'étend à l'infini, comme elle le fait en ce moment.

Il sait ça, le boy, et quand tu sais ça, plus rien ne peut t'achever, te briser, plus rien d'autre ne peut t'atteindre que la douleur qui vrille, vrille, _vrille._

Et quand tu sais ça, tu t'y complais, comme maintenant, parce que la douleur est tout ce à quoi tu peux prétendre, alors tu t'habitues, tu apprends, et l'angoisse devient une addiction, et les convulsions deviennent nécessaires, comme tous les produits qu'il s'est foutu dans le corps jusqu'à maintenant, et c'est comme un frisson, et tu ne sais plus vivre autrement, et c'est pour ça, sans doute, qu'il est fasciné par les émeraudes bleutées, celles qui sont tellement, _oh, tellement_, tellement cruellement _bel__les._

Il est accro à toutes les drogues qui existent, et même à d'autres. Bientôt les émeraudes deviendront son addiction, aussi. C'est sa manière de respirer, après tout. _Sa froide, sa cruelle, sa magnifique addiction._

Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est drôle, alors il rigole, le boy, encore et encore, et quand il entend le roux crier dans l'autre pièce, il rit encore plus fort.

_Encore plus fou._

Il cherche encore désespérément l'addiction ultime, celle qui lui offrira le vrai frisson.

Cette recherche, ça doit être son addiction la plus forte, pour l'instant, mais quand il l'aura trouvée celle-ci ne tiendra pas la comparaison.

_Il cherche encore une impulsion._

* * *

><p><strong>Wouh, fini ! (ce chapitre fait tellement court, mon dieu. J'ai limite honte)<br>**

**Désolée, toujours pas beaucoup d'action, huh. J'vais essayer d'en amener au prochain chapitre, parce que bon, c'est bien beau la psycho, mais trop c'est trop. **

**Mais genre j'introduisais les autres persos qui, comme vous l'avez peut-être compris, sont Scotland _(le renard), _Ireland _(le_ _roux) _et Wales (_le brun)._**

**Sinon, au sujet de la phrase en anglais que j'ai placée vers la fin : je vais pas faire des trucs style placer des bouts de phrases en anglais dans les dialogues pour montrer que le perso est un british et tout, j'veux dire, il y a écrit que c'est Arthur, on a compris, une fic en français reste en français hein. C'est juste que ces derniers mois j'ai lu exclusivement des fics en anglais, et, vous savez, ce moment où vous avez une expression en tête qui convient parfaitement à la situation, mais vous trouvez pas de bonne traduction.  
><strong>

**Ben voilà. Pour le reste, style "fuck off" et autres distinctions que je risque de placer, c'est juste que j'ai tendance à écrire comme je parle, et que c'est totalement un truc que je dis. Oui, je suis une fille vulgaire.**

**Bref, je sais que le contexte et tout, c'pas forcément hyper clair, donc prochain chapitre : explications !  
><strong>

**+ action. Vous allez être gâtés mes loulous.**


	3. Chapter 2 - My love, we won't

**Okay, je commence ça en écoutant Pain de Three Days Grace, et je trouve les paroles hyper inspirantes, donc there you go.**

**Espère pouvoir faire un truc un peu plus long cette fois.**

**Et avant que j'oublie : des ****petites**** explications, je suis désolée, mais sans ça vous risquez d'être perdus les amis :**

**Pour moi les nations c'est pas juste des êtres humains qui vivent longtemps, non. C'est une espèce à part entière, avec des caractéristiques différentes : ils sont plus forts, plus endurants, cicatrisent plus vite, sont très durs à tuer, ont moins de besoins, ont les sens plus développés, avec chaque caractère plus ou moins prononcé en fonction des gens. 'Sont tous naturellement beaux aussi, parce que les Nations ont un rôle de guide, de leader, et que c'est plus facile de se faire aimer quand on a la gueule de Pewdiepie que celle de Quasimodo. (No hate Quasimodo.) (J'avoue, je trouve que Pewds est vraiment trop beau).**

**Bref, en clair, ce sont des créatures puissantes, et charismatiques, en contact avec les homes les plus importants de toutes les époques; et c'est juste impensable que des créatures comme ça aient pas eu une grande influence sur la tournure des évènements. Je veux dire, techniquement, c'est impossible qu'un monde avec les nations ait la même histoire qu'un monde sans les nations, comme le notre.**

**C'est pour ça que la guerre citée n'est ****pas ****une des guerres mondiales, ni aucune autre ayant existé, tout simplement parce que la présence des nations dans ce monde depuis la nuit des temps a changé le cours des évènements. C'est à dire qu'à peu près tout est différent, sauf les éléments de trames style les différentes nations qui existent, pasque ça serait vraiment trop compliqué sinon. Bref, un univers totalement différent. J'appellerai pas ça un AU non plus mais...hum, bref. Dans tous les cas l'histoire se passe aux environs des ****années 50-60.**

**Sur ce, Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><em>I had a dream last night : I dreamt I was a flower and you were a snake and I belonged to you and you belonged to me.<br>_

Il était le serpent.

Le serpent.

Le vil, le fourbe. Le serpent. Toujours. Rampant, glissant, sifflant.

Tapi dans l'ombre, le serpent.

* * *

><p><em>Et si tu mourrais ?<em>

Si tu mourrais, j'achèterais des beaux habits noirs. Je pleurerais pendant des jours. Des mois. _Le temps qu'il faudra._ Je ferais construire un magnifique monument en ton hommage. Je ne mangerais plus. Je ne dormirais plus. Je prierais pour toi nuit et jour. Je gémirais sur sa tombe. Je me grifferais la poitrine. Je m'arracherais les cheveux. Je ne laisserais plus personne être heureux. Je réaliserais tes rêves. J'arrêterais le monde.

Et puis je t'oublierais.

_Mon amour._

* * *

><p><em>Si seulement.<em>

Il y a tellement de chose à regretter. Tellement qu'on ne peut pas toutes retenir. Elles sont là, pourtant.

Toujours. Pour toujours.

Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'il souffre autant. Pour toutes les choses qu'on oublie. Toutes les choses affreuses tapies dans les ombres.

Peut-être qu'il n'est que cela. Celui qui porte toutes les douleurs que personne d'autre ne pourrait souffrir.

C'est tellement prétentieux, putain.

Il en rirait presque. Presque, putain, presque, s'il n'avait pas oublié comment rire.

Ca fait juste, juste un peu plus mal. Mal.

Tellement qu'il en oublierait presque que dehors, c'est la guerre.

Mais non.

_Ca ferait trop mal de l'oublier._

Dehors, c'est la guerre.

* * *

><p>Des fois, juste quelque fois, il y repense. Et ça fait <em>mal. <em>Ca fait tellement plus mal quand on ne peut rien y faire.

Alors il s'allume une clope et il s'abandonne.

_Il s'abandonne._

Et il s'émerveille presque, _presque, _devant la fumée qui se dissipe.

Il aimerait bien, des fois, pouvoir vaciller et disparaître dans l'air. Loin de tout. Loin du monde.

_Puisque ce poison ne le tuera pas._

* * *

><p>La guerre est partie de rien.<p>

Enfin, non.

Les guerres partent rarement de rien.

Mais celle-là n'est pas partie de grand chose. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il semblait, à l'époque.

_Pas grand chose._

Parce que c'est ce qu'il faut, vous savez, _pas grand chose, _ça paye pas de mine comme ça, mais ça suffit, _pas grand chose, _ça suffit, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il _faut._  
><em>C'est<em> tout ce que _Ça _demande.

_Une impulsion._

Peut-être que tout est liée, finalement. Peut-être qu'il n'a fait que basculer en même temps que le monde, et c'est _ridicule_, vraiment, il a envie de crier, parce qu'il suffisait juste de ça, après tout ? Il est si faible ?

Parce que ça arrive, vous savez, une révolution,_ ça arrive._

Parce qu'un général au pouvoir, c'est possible, après tout, _ne le savez-vous pas, _c'est possible.

Parce qu'une invasion, c'est laid, c'est vrai, mais c'est la vie, _n'est-ce pas_, c'est la vie.

Peut-être qu'ils auraient dû réagir, alors.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas ça, la vie.

Ca ne l'était certainement pas quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, _impudents, _avec une armée sur leurs rivages, et des troupes _qui n'avaient pas eu le temps_, le temps de se réunir, de se former, de se préparer, et la _mort, _et le sang, et _Alfred, _qui le regardait avec ses yeux bleus et résignés, et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était _quand, quand _avait-il cessé d'être un enfant, _quand _il avait commencé à oublier, et comment, et pourquoi, pourquoi, _pourquoi._

_Alfred._

C'était quand avait-il commencé à les appeler par leur prénoms, quand étaient-ils devenus des personnes au lieu de simples appellations, et quand, _quand, _éventuellement, avait-il commencé à se soucier d'eux.

Peut-être après la mort de Lovino.  
>Peut-être après celle de Peter.<br>Peut-être après celle de Matthew.

Peut-être après que Francis l'aie regardé, droit dans les yeux, le jour de la signature du traité d'alliance, pendant qu'il les tuait tous, un par un, les hommes les plus importants de leurs deux pays, froidement, mais _sans jamais le quitter des yeux, _non, pas même lorsque ses pupilles se détachaient des siennes pour aller danser sur les cadavres, vrillant des trous dans son âme de son regard bleu, des trous dont il aimerait remonter, maintenant, mais Francis est parti.

Francis est parti loin, très loin, on l'a emmené, et tant pis s'il ne peut pas se souvenir d'où et comment, parce que ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant.

Les noms ont dansé, dansé, et il se sont mélangé entre eux, et ils n'ont plus de visage, maintenant, comme lui. Il ne sont que des mots.

Il n'est qu'un drogué, lui, accro à sa propre douleur, du tréfonds de laquelle, parfois, il se demande.

_Il se demande._

Il se l'est interdit depuis un moment déjà, mais en ce moment, il semble que tout remonte à la surface, _sauf lui, bien sûr, _et il ne peut plus les en empêcher, alors il accepte, juste, et pendant qu'il sombre, il se demande.

_Il se demande si il pourrait mourir._

* * *

><p><em>"Allez, lève toi"<br>_

Il obéit. C'est facile quand on a abandonné. Quand on a compris qu'on ne pouvait rien faire. Qu'on s'est résigné à subir tout le reste de son existence.  
>Il ne sait même plus pourquoi il a résisté, au départ.<br>Peut-être juste un réflexe. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment il ne voulait pas plier devant _eux, _au moins.

Il n'a plus rien à perdre, maintenant, hein. Plus de fierté. Plus rien.

Alors il saisit la main qu'on lui tend.

Elle n'est pas amicale, mais pas ennemie non plus, mais elle est solide, et c'est tout ce dont il a besoin, pour le moment, alors il la laisse hisser tout son poids sur ses pieds, et il est presque surpris quand ses jambes ne le trahissent pas, parce qu'il se sent _si faible, si pitoyable, _et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui laisse au moins ça, sa capacité de se tenir sur ses deux jambes.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui jette ce petit bout d'honneur à la figure, comme un tout petit bout de chiffon fripé et sale, _mais c'en est, c'en est vraiment, _et il le presse contre sa poitrine, _il peut tenir debout, comme un humain, _en attendant le moment où il le déchirera en morceaux.

Alors il marche derrière le renard, hésitant, trébuchant contre son dos large, _si large, _il a toujours été si grand, et lui si petit, et il se demande _quand, _quand était la dernière fois qu'il l'a suivi, comme ça, luttant pour suivre son allure, n'osant pas demander qu'on lui donne la main, sachant très bien qu'on lui refuserait, _et peut-être qu'il osera, un jour, _parce que sa vie est comme ça, maintenant, et elle le sera toujours.

Il est devenu aussi fragile qu'un gamin, _même plus, _parce que maintenant il n'a même plus de rêves, même plus d'avenir, même plus _rien, _et pourtant il est perdu dans ce rien, et pendant qu'il se laisse tomber sur la banquette de la petite voiture, il espère qu'on l'emmènera loin, loin, loin du ciel gris et de l'orage qui menace, même s'il ne sait même pas à qui est la voiture, même pas qui conduit, même pas où il part et pour combien de temps, et _c'est pas grave, _parce qu'il st, sans la voir, la chaleur du brun à côté de lui, alors il ne dit _rien,_ et il appuie son front contre le froid de la vitre, sage et effacé, en attendant que le temps passe.

_Fuyant le mauvais temps._

Et il songe, songe au ciel bleu et clair et ensoleillé et il pense à des cheveux soleils et à des yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été et il se rappelle comment les rayons étaient doux sous ses doigts et comment les cieux riaient et comment ils le regardaient, protecteurs et farouches, et il se rappelle comment un pli soucieux les marquaient quand il lui disait de ne pas aller trop près de la ville et comment ils luisaient quand il lui parlait du monde et comment il se plissaient quand les humains s'approchaient de lui et comment ils le regardaient pendant qu'ils tuaient et tuaient et comme le soleil était baigné de sang et comment il lui a menti et comment il a été emmené loin, loin et comment il pleut maintenant et comment il a froid et du fond de son coeur, il espère encore le beau temps.

Il ne mérite sans doute rien. C'est vrai.

Mais s'il pouvait aller mieux, juste un peu mieux.

_S'il pouvait avoir du soleil et un bout de ciel bleu._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, désolée, j'avais promis de l'action, y en a pas eu (prochain chapitre, promis), et ce chapitre est super court. Quand je vois ceux qui sortent des chapitres de 10 000 mots j'ai envie de pleurer.<strong>

**Bref, hier ai vu l'expo Niki de Saint Phalle. Cette femme est un génie. Y a quelques citations d'elle dans ce chapitre vu que c'est cette expo qui m'a inspiré, avec aussi The Light Behind your eyes de MCR. Ai pleuré en écoutant cette chanson. Chuis tellement une fontaine en vrai.**

**Bref, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, essaierai de le faire plus long hein.**

**( Puis, pour ceux qui se le demandaient : NON. Pas de FrUk. Niet. Nope. Que dalle. Love sur vous.)**


	4. Chapter 3 - The dog you won to his mind

**J'vous jure, c'est horrible, ai placé trop d'éléments récurrents dans cette fic, genre l'impulsion, le rien, les émeraudes, et maintenant je me sens obligée de les réutiliser histoire de justifier un peu le truc, mais c'est hyper dur en fait. Et j'en oublie la moitié au passage.  
>Raaaaah. Ai l'impression de faire n'importe quoi avec cette fic. C'est probablement le cas d'ailleurs.<strong> **Féchier.**

**Ha puis merci au reviewer guest. Awww. Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que je suis pas la seule à fantasmer sur Pewds. Bon, ça me ferait aussi plaisir de savoir que tu apprécies l'histoire mais j'suppose que j'deviens trop exigeante là donc j'vais juste la fermer on va dire.**

* * *

><p>Quand il descend de la voiture, il ne fait toujours pas beau.<br>Tant pis.  
>Il se dit que ça viendra. Sans doute. Sans vraiment y croire.<p>

Le _beau_ temps.

Ca ne reviendra jamais vraiment, il le sait. _Le beau temps.  
><em>Son beau temps n'a rien à voir avec le reste du monde.  
><em>Il <em>n'a rien à voir avec le reste du monde.

Et soudainement, c'est tellement cruel, tellement horrible,_ tellement solitaire _qu'il pourrait en hurler.

Mais non.

Il se tait, regardant sans le voir le paysage alentour.  
><em>Une ville, <em>il croit distinguer, mais la pensée s'efface tout de suite.

_Encore._

Il sent la panique qui monte, qui monte, _il a dû trop penser, sans doute, _et c'est certainement pas le bon moment, ni le bon endroit pour une attaque, mais il commence à se dire qu'il n'y a pas de bon moment pour ça, _qu'il doit juste se laisser aller, comme on a dit_, et ses mains commencent déjà à trembler, de toute façon, et...

_Et rien._

Il lève la tête, hagard, _comme toujours, _pour poser son regard sur le brun qui le regarde gentiment. Il ne sourit pas, bien sûr, plus personne ne sourit maintenant, mais ses yeux ont cette étrange couleur, _celle d'une émeraude qui fond, _et c'est étrangement chaleureux, comme cette main sur son épaule, et c'est tout ce dont il a besoin, parce qu'il a tellement _froid _ces derniers temps, et il regrette presque d'avoir pensé qu'il était insignifiant, parce qu'il vient d'en faire plus pour lui, en quelques instants, que n'importe qui depuis un long moment, et il en _pleurerait, _vraiment, et il a son nom, _son nom, _sur le bout de la langue, et il sent que ça revient, et il s'en souvient presque, _presque..._

Et puis il ouvre la bouche, et tout retombe. Lui aussi, il retombe. Tout au fond, au fond, mais déjà moins bas qu'avant, et il essaye de prendre ça bien, _comme s'il le pouvait encore._

" Viens, on rentre."

Il voudrait bien, parce que l'autre a un ton si doux, _si doux _que ça fait craquer quelque chose en lui, et il ignore le liquide vicieux qui s'en échappe, et qui vient lécher ses entrailles en les brûlant, essayant juste de l'empêcher de déborder de ses yeux, et il aimerait vraiment, _vraiment, _faire comme l'autre lui dit, mais il ne peut juste pas, parce qu'il ne peut juste pas détacher son regard du sien, ne peut pas s'arrêter de le contempler de ses grands yeux écarquillés et _humides _et c'est dégoûtant et il le fixe trop longtemps, il le sait, parce que sa vision se teinte peu à peu de vert, comme les plaines autour d'eux, comme les collines au loin, comme ses pupilles, un vert de mousse, un vert de forêt après la pluie, et il sait qu'il devrait juste faire comme on lui a dit, putain, et rentrer, et c'est la première personne à le traiter décemment depuis des _mois, _et il veut pas merder encore plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait, parce qu'il a déjà déconné, ouais, et bien déconné, et _depuis quand il a pas eu aussi chaud, sérieux, _et il continue à le fixer, pourtant.

Et l'autre ne part pas. Il ne le frappe pas. Ne l'insulte pas. Ses yeux fondent même encore un peu plus, il lui semble. Il fait glisser, doucement, sa main de son épaule au haut de son dos, et le pousse, très légèrement, mais c'est déjà assez pour le faire esquisser un pas maladroit, et le regard est brisé, et il respire trop fort et trop vite, mais c'est pas grave, parce qu'il marche, déjà, la vision trop floue pour distinguer réellement quoique ce soit, mais la main dans son dos est toujours là, rassurante, et il se laisse guider à l'intérieur de ce qui semble être une maison.

L'entrée débouche presque immédiatement sur une cuisine, il devine, et éventuellement, sa vue lui revient peu à peu, et il distingue vaguement les silhouettes des eux autres, _le roux et le renard, _et il sent la main dans son dos retomber vite, _trop vite, _comme coupable, et il se demande si le brun va se faire crier dessus, pour ça, quand les autres penseront qu'il est endormi.

Il se demande s'il sera mis à l'écart, pour sa compassion, parce qu'il sait qu'ils l'ont vu, au moins l'un d'entre eux, parce que le renard voit tout, et il les regardait sûrement, tout à l'heure.  
>Il se demande si le brun se fera engueuler pour ça, pour l'avoir traité comme une créature digne de respect, et il en arrive à la conclusion que oui, sûrement, parce qu'après tout, <em>il vaut tellement moins que ça, pas vrai.<em>  
>Il suppose que le brun ne recommencera plus, alors. Dommage. C'était sympa. <em>Mais il n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à autre chose, pas vrai?<em>

Il laisse l'idée se dissiper paresseusement dans le tourbillon de son esprit, et il promène son regard tout aussi paresseusement sur la pièce - c'est _dingue, _quand même, comment son corps arrive à rester impassible, alors que tout est en bordel dans sa tête, alors qu'il _hurle _à l'intérieur. Il s'en émerveillerait presque, s'il s'en sentait encore capable.  
>Mais il sait que ce n'est pas parfait, au fond, et il sent, alors qu'il détaille chaque recoin de la petite cuisine, que ses yeux sont trop écarquillés, trop humides, trop hagards, trop verts, exactement ce qu'<em>il<em> déteste, et il sait que d'un moment à l'autre il pourrait juste être balancé contre le mur, mais étrangement il s'en fiche. Il se sent presque _calme,_ et c'est vraiment bizarre, comme sentiment, mais il suppose qu'il finit par s'habituer.

À tout. Au monde. À la douleur.  
>Au trop-plein dans sa tête qui fait paraître tout le reste vide.<p>

On s'y habitue, je suppose.

Et c'est plutôt drôle, comme pensée, enfin, ça pourrait l'être, mais il a perdu l'envie de rire, maintenant.  
>Le rire, c'était juste une rébellion de plus, de l'insolence, peut-être.<p>

Dans le calme de la cuisine, et dans celui relatif de sa propre tête, ça semble plus facile de se soumettre maintenant, parce qu'il sait qu'il ne pourra rien faire de mieux, qu'on ne lui proposera jamais mieux que ça, qu'il n'obtiendra jamais mieux, puisqu'il est incapable de faire quoique ce soit par lui-même, maintenant, et sur le moment, il arrive presque à l'accepter. _Presque, _pendant qu'il connaît chaque recoin de la cuisine, maintenant, à force de regarder partout ailleurs que sur les trois hommes présents avec lui, et il sait trop bien qu'il n'a aucun intérêt à croiser le regard des deux roux assis en face de lui.  
>Le brun est toujours debout juste derrière lui, et il peut presque sentir la tension dans son corps, et il devine son malaise, parce que le silence <em>dure, <em>et dure, et il est presque sûr que le renard à son regard posé sur lui - mais il ne le croisera pas, ça non, parce qu'il connaît sa place.

_Sa place._

D'une manière ou d'une autre, les mots sont un déclic, car l'instant d'après il traverse la pièce d'un pas presque stable pour finalement se laisser tomber dans un coin, à même le sol, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine.

_Sa place._

Et alors là, seulement, il s'autorise à lever les yeux sur leurs visages - pas les yeux, non non, juste la bouche, et le nez, peut-être, pas plus haut - et il y trouve le même rictus, sans surprise, après tout, et ils se moquent de lui, il le sait, mais quoiqu'il en soit ils sont satisfaits, et le roux pointe une chaise au brun, et il s'y assoit en silence, et il ne le regarde pas, parce qu'il sait qu'il l'a déçu, sans doute, et il s'en fiche, parce qu'il est petit, tout petit, et soumis, comme un chien fidèle, et les chiens ne pensent pas, pas vrai, et c'est rassurant, et ça le protège, et il s'abandonne, là, sur le sol de la cuisine, attentif aux mots qu'il entend rouler sur la langue des trois autres, sans les comprendre, parce que les chiens ne comprennent pas le langage des humains, évidemment, et c'est bon, de ne se soucier de rien, et il se sent _presque détendu, presque bien, _et c'est tellement différent de tout ce à quoi il s'est habitué ces derniers temps qu'il en laisse échapper un soupir de contentement.

Les regards se tournent vers lui, alors, - mais ça va aller, les chiens aussi soupirent - et le renard parle, et il ne comprends pas, bien sûr, mais le ton est goguenard, et c'est une question, sans aucun doute.

Et il se sent bien -_ presque, _il se rappelle, _presque_ - alors il ignore l'horreur sur le visage du brun, et il fait juste ce qu'il doit faire.

_Il aboie._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arthur, mon chéri, t'es totalement déglingué ...<strong>_

**Okay les amis, je sais qu'on avait dit que ce chapitre devait être plus long que les autres, mais ça me semblait être un bon endroit pour une coupure et oooooh, regardez, de l'action ... *relit le chapitre*... ha nan en fait.  
>Ca va venir. Et puis, voyez le bon côté des choses, deux chapitres en une journée, c'pas cool ça ?<br>**

**Bref, merci encore pour les follows, et oubliez pas que les reviews c'est mon carburant et que sans ça je fonctionne pas, vous êtes vraiment ma seule motiv pour continuer ça donc... un p'tit com, même minuscule, ça m'fera toujours hyper plaisir. Si il parle de l'histoire, quoi. Hein. Bref.**

**Sur ce, gros bisous mes loulous ~**


	5. Chapter 4 - Could we have loved ?

**Okay, faut que j'partage mon intelligence avec vous pasque j'trouve ça incroyable.  
>Genre en écrivant le chapitre 2 j'me suis rendu compte toute seule comme une grande que si t'appuyais sur shift en même temps qu'enter ça sautais pas de ligne. Genre la commande que je cherchais depuis que j'avais commencé à écrire.<strong>

**Donc trop fière de moi je continue à taper mon chapitre (ouais, j'le tape direct sur le site vu que j'ai la flemme de télécharger word sur mon nouveau pc) et genre un quart d'heure plus tard je regarde en bas à droite et qu'est-ce que j'vois ? Le petit texte que j'avais jamais pris le temps de lire/comprendre qui expliqu EXACTEMENT l'existence et la fonction de cette commande.**

**URGH. UN AN qu'j'la cherchais. Mais l'est mal foutu leur site aussi. Enfin bref. J'ai mal à l'égo, alors si en fin de chapitre vous pouviez me mettre une 'tite review, ça m'ferait du bien. Je suis plutôt contente de ce chapitre.  
><strong>

**PS : Qui a regardé The giver (le passeur en français)? Ce film est merveilleux.  
><strong>

**PPS : 3 cookies pour celle qui trouve la petite référence à une autre fic dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p>Les gens normaux ne peuvent pas comprendre ça.<br>Ils ne peuvent pas l'_imaginer._

_Enfin, c'est pas comme s'ils essayaient._

Mais s'il fallait la décrire en un mot, ça serait _savoir. _

Savoir le nom des personnes dans la rue, même lorsqu'on ne les a jamais vues, lorsqu'on ne leur a jamais parlé.

Mais pas juste les noms. Le moment de leur naissance, parce qu'on peut le sentir, aussi, et le moment de leur mort, quand il viendra. Et si on se donne l'effort de lui parler, alors, au cours de la discussion, les choses deviendront plus claires, et on pourra deviner leur humeur, leur famille, leurs goûts, à peu près n'importe quoi si on se donne le temps.

_Du temps._

_Les gens normaux ne savent pas._

Mais ce n'est pas que savoir, non, parce que ça, encore, ça serait supportable. C'est ressentir, aussi, ressentir la peine, la douleur, la joie, aussi, la colère; et c'est la peur, omniprésente, d'être pris parfois d'émotions dont on sait qu'elles ne sont pas vraiment les nôtres, mais contre lesquelles on ne peut pas lutter, et la peur que ça arrive n'importe quand, et de ne plus être soi-même, de n'avoir jamais été soit même, et juste un gros container pour les émotions de tous ces gens réunis.

_Les gens normaux ne savent pas ce que c'est._

Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est que se réveiller la nuit en hurlant, parce qu'on a fait un cauchemar, et qu'on a une plaie béante au milieu du ventre, mais pas le temps de se demander pourquoi parce que ses entrailles coulent déjà hors de son ventre, alors on se soigne comme on peut en espérant que ça ira mieux demain.

_C'est rarement le cas._

_Les gens normaux l'ignorent._

Les gens normaux ne subiront jamais une invasion. Du moins pas comme ça.  
>Pas avec cette sensation qu'on arrache des bouts de soi pour les remplacer par d'autres.<br>Et on a envie de dire _non, arrêtez,_ de protester, parce que merde, c'est son corps, son esprit, alors pourquoi ils auraient le droit d'y toucher, huh ?  
>Et pourtant ils le font, et on ne peut pas les en empêcher, c'est c'est frustrant, et c'est douloureux, et c'est horrible.<p>

Et un jour on parle à quelqu'un et tout à coup on se rend compte qu'on a oublié un mot. Un mot de sa propre langue. Et on a beau réfléchir, on ne le retrouve pas. Et puis un autre. Et un autre. Et d'autres viennent remplacer ceux qui manquent. Des mots d'autres langages, qu'on a jamais appris, mais on les connaît quand même, et c'est là que ça devient le pire, parce que la culpabilité arrive.

Et à ce moment là, on est foutu.

Parce qu'on a plus d'identité, plus de repères, et on a toutes ces voix qui hurlent dans la tête, et on a mal, et on va mal, tellement mal, et la culpabilité nous achève.

Et il n'y a plus rien à faire. Juste à attendre. Que ça passe. Que ça aille juste mourir.

_Les gens normaux ne savent pas._

* * *

><p>Pour lui, ça va. Il s'est tu bien avant de le vivre.<p>

Mais il l'a entendu, déjà, dans la voix des autres, le léger changement d'accent, aussitôt réprimé, _mais il est bien là, _et c'est que le début.

Mais ça ne le regarde plus, maintenant, n'est-ce pas. Il n'a plus à s'en faire. Il n'est qu'un chien. _Un chien. _Plus d'accent, plus de blessures, plus d'invasions, plus rien.

_Il est un chien._

Mais il n'est pas très crédible, n'est-ce pas. _Il pense trop.  
><em>Il le sait bien, on le lui a toujours dit._ C'est son défaut._

Et penser, _penser, _ça fait mal, ça blesse, parce que quand tu penses, _tu penses, _tu te rends compte, bien vite, que tu ne peux _rien _faire.

_Mais tout va bien._

Tout va bien parce qu'il n'a plus à s'en faire, maintenant. _Il est un chien._

_Et c'est vrai._

Il est un chien, vraiment.

Ses inhibitions, il les a perdues depuis longtemps. _C'est juste une étape supplémentaire._

Car maintenant il perd les couleurs, aussi.  
>Le violet d'abord, celui des hématomes qui s'épanouissent sur sa peau pâle. Il s'estompe, peu à peu, jour après jour, comme le bleu sale des carreaux de la cuisine, comme le rose délavé de la tapisserie qui se décolle au coin des murs.<p>

Jours après jour, car le temps passe lentement, ou trop vite, ou un mélange des deux, parce qu'il n'arrive plus à se souvenir d'un moment où il n'a pas été comme ça, recroquevillé sur le sol froid, et pourtant, _pourtant, _sa vie semble défiler comme un éclair, comme si ce moment, à l'instant, n'était qu'une pause. Une rupture entre _l'avant _et _l'après. _Il perd la notion du temps, sans doute. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

_Il est un chien._

Pas encore tout à fait, c'est vrai, il n'est pas encore _parfait_, mais il le sera, un jour, bientôt, il espère, et ce sera enfin l'_après_ qu'il attend. Mais il n'en aura aucune conscience, parce que ce jour-là il sera un chien, avec plus conscience de l'_avant_ ou de l'_après_ ou de la douleur ou de la peur ou de _rien.  
>Mais il n'est pas parfait, encore.<em>

Mais un jour il le sera, sûrement, et les couleurs peu à peu se perdent.

Il se sent devenir transparent, peu à peu, comme invisible comme soulevé du monde, si fragile et léger qu'il pourrait s'envoler, loin, _loin, _et que personne ne pourrait le retenir, personne ne s'en apercevrait même, parce qu'il devient peu à peu translucide.

La lumière le traverse sans le toucher, sans le réchauffer, sans le reconnaître, et il perd peu à peu sa consistance, sa masse, _son existence._

Mais il sait bien, au fond, que ça n'arrivera pas, parce que le monde se perd, aussi, et s'étend à l'infini, plus loin qu'il ne pourrait jamais aller, et sans jamais quitter son coin de sol il sait bien qu'il n'y a rien de nouveau à voir, parce qu'il est prisonnier de cette prison qu'il ne pourra jamais quitter, celle de la vie, celle du _monde, _et en silence il se demande _depuis combien de temps._

_Depuis combien de temps. _

Et ce à quoi il pense, en se demandant ça, est une chose immensurable, indéfinissable, existant juste dans sa tête, sortie du néant, des émotions sur lesquelles jamais personne n'a mis de mot et il se demande, des fois, si c'est parce qu'il est le seul à les ressentir.

Et alors il se rappelle qu'il est un chien, maintenant, alors il n'a plus à penser à ça, et tout devient plus simple, alors.

_Quand il ne pense plus._

Et il se laisse aller, et il laisse le monde partir et les couleurs se délaver doucement, coulant en torrent épais pour finalement disparaître.

_Disparaître._

Et il ne reste que le gris.

Et puis le rouge. Le rouge du sang. _Du sang. _C'est une couleur inoubliable, vraiment. Juste pour cette simple raison. _Le sang._

Le rouge de la mort qui file, qui coule, du liquide grenat qui s'écoule, traître, en rivières chaudes et odorantes.  
>De la vie.<br>De la mort.

Et le rouge au reflets de cuivre, dont la teinte lourde et froide tire au brun sur les racines pour mourir aux pointes en virant à l'orange.  
>Le rouge du renard. Celui de ses cheveux sales et ébouriffés.<p>

Et il ne peut s'empêcher, quand sa conscience remonte, de penser que les artistes sont bêtes, après tout, parce qu'aucune couleur n'a jamais été plus chaude que le bleu de _ces yeux, _il y a longtemps, et aucune n'est plus froide que ce rouge là, sans doute.

Certainement, oui.

_Le rouge est une couleur froide._

Mais il n'y a pas qu'elle, c'est vrai.  
>Les émeraudes, aussi. Il les distingue encore. Toutes, bien sûr, elles ont la même teinte après tout, mais les siennes, surtout.<p>

Les siennes, quand elles se posent sur lui, un jour, et que sa voix s'élève.  
><em>Pour lui.<em>

_Qu'elle s'adresse à lui._

Qu'elle s'adresse à lui, rien qu'à lui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, si longtemps - pas assez longtemps.

Mais il écoute.  
>Toujours, il écoute.<p>

Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'un _chien _peut comprendre un _renard_, pas vrai, et c'est une logique tordue mais il s'y raccroche parce que c'est la seule chose qu'il le maintient entier, lui, et toutes les parties brisées de son être, pendant qu'il lui parle, et qu'il le ramène de force dans la réalité.

_Dans sa réalité._

Parce que le renard ne parle jamais plus que nécessaire, mais il parle longtemps, cette fois, suffisamment pour que le chien comprenne qu'il n'est plus un chien.  
>Plus tout à fait.<br>Qu'il ne l'a jamais vraiment été en premier lieu, mais maintenant moins que jamais.

Car le renard lui parle, encore et encore, et il lui parle assez longtemps pour qu'il redevienne _conscient, _juste un petit peu.

Et lorsqu'il le sent - car le renard sait, toujours - il se fait ferme, sort ses griffes, et taillade.  
>Il entaille avec ses mots comme avec des griffes, lacérant ses doutes, ses peurs, ses illusions comme des bouts de chairs, <em>des bouts de lui, <em>et le tire, le malmène, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, quand il sent qu'il est prêt - le renard sent, le renard sait, le renard a ses exigences - alors il lui dit.

Il lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans faillir, et il lui parle comme à une _personne, _et vraiment, ça fait plus mal qu'autre chose, mais c'est suffisamment rare pour que le chien - le garçon - écoute.

Écoute quand il lui dit qu'ils ont besoin de lui.  
>Écoute quand les deux autres se matérialisent, près de lui, un magnum dans les mains, et l'incitent à se lever.<p>

Obéit.

Et réalise, aussi.

Réalise que c'est la guerre, et que c'est aussi _sa_ guerre, qu'il le veuille ou non, et qu'elle ne le lâchera pas si facilement.  
>Réalise qu'il va devoir se battre, encore, même s'il est si faible qu'il tient à peine debout, parce qu'ils lui ont demandé, et que sa vie est entre leur main maintenant.<br>Réalise qu'il va devoir être fort, encore, et qu'il ne sait pas comment faire.  
>Réalise que la souffrance va recommencer, et qu'elle ne s'est peut-être jamais arrêtée de toute façon, et c'est triste, et ça fait peur.<br>Réalise que c'est de la folie et qu'ils vont put-être mourir pour de bon et que ça ne sert sans doute à rien.

Mais il obéit quand même.

_Puisque c'est tout ce qu'il reste._

Et il se lève, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et il inspire profondément, de larges goulées d'air, pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Il se tient debout, pour eux, mais un peu pour lui-même aussi, et c'est plus que ça n'a jamais été - du moins ça semble, sur le moment - et prépare son esprit, parce qu'il peut faire ça, mettre ses émotions de côté avant un combat, c'est le seul moment où il a jamais su le faire, à vrai dire, alors il essaye de retrouver cet esprit aussi aiguisé qu'une lame, celui qui lui avait valu tant de victoire, il y a si longtemps.

Et éventuellement, il y arrive. Plus ou moins.  
>Ce n'est pas du calme.<br>Pas vraiment.

C'est une digue, construite pour contenir le flot permanent de ses pensées. Une digue soutenue par l'imminence du besoin, par l'appel du devoir, et c'est quelque chose qu'il n'a pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

Comme la sensation de soutenir un regard. La sensation d'être presque un égal.

_Presque._

Parce que malgré tout, il sait qu'il n'est qu'un outil, qu'il sera toujours un simple moyen pour les autres de parvenir à leur fin.  
>Mais il ne mérite pas mieux, sans doute.<p>

Et pourtant, il les regarde, pendant qu'ils parlent entre eux, le délaissant à nouveau au rang de figurant, et il sent comme un pincement de tristesse, ou d'amertume, ou de regret peut-être, en les regardant, et en contemplant la pauvre imitation de famille qu'ils sont. La pauvre illusion de fraternité qu'ils essayent de maintenir tous ensemble.

Et il se demande, si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, s'ils auraient vraiment pu l'être. Une se demande s'il aurait pu aller mieux.  
>Il se demande si, tous ensemble, ils auraient pu aller mieux.<br>Il se demande si le monde aurait pu aller mieux.  
>Il se demande si, d'eux tous, il est vraiment le plus détruit. Le plus tordu. Le plus bousillé.<p>

Il se demande si il y a vraiment eu un jour une place pour eux, pauvres louveteaux abandonnés, dans la grande forêt de ce monde.

Il se demande s'ils se demandent, aussi, parfois, s'ils se posent cette question, aussi, inlassablement, quand ils sont serrés les uns contre les autres pour essayer de dormir.

_Could we have loved ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Enfin. <strong>

**Désolée pour l'attente. Ce texte était déjà écrit depuis un p'tit moment déjà (se faire chier en français sans réussir à dessiner des trucs potables...) mais avais juste pas eu la foi de le recopier. Mais ce soir, ai eu un déclic, alors...**

**C'est probablement le pire moment possible sachant qu'il est 23h qu'on est dimanche et que je me lève à 6h demain pour un contrôle de maths que j'ai pas révisé. Mais écoutez hein.**

**Vous connaissez ce moment où vous essayez de mettre des mots sur ce que vous ressentez mais vous y arrivez pas, parce qu'aucun mot ne convient ? Moi oui. Et je me demande aussi si c'est parce que je suis la seule à ressentir ça.  
>Je pense que non. Mais je pense que c'est parce que les émotions les plus complexes ne peuvent pas être exprimées par des mots. On ne met des noms que sur les basiques, comme la peur, le bonheur, l'angoisse...<br>Mais le reste est juste trop complexe. C'est trop indéfinissable pour qu'on puisse trouver un mot qui va.**

**Personnellement. je les rattache à des sons. Des images. Des lieux. Des histoires. C'est vraiment un truc incroyable.  
><strong>

**Je pense que c'est les émotions les plus fortes parce que ce sont celles qui sont les plus mystérieuses. Mais elles peuvent être calmes, aussi.  
>C'est ce que j'essaye de faire passer dans cette fic.<strong>

**Vous savez, un matin gris, dans une maison silencieuse, et on est assis par terre dans le couloir, enroulé dans un drap, le dos à la fenêtre en regardant le mur nu. C'est ça, cette fic. C'est ce que je voudrais qu'elle vous rappelle.**

**J'aime les matins comme ça. Il y aura un avant et un après. Mais on est là, assis par terre, et on attend que le temps passe, que quelque chose bouge. On est juste là. Hors du temps. Hors du monde. Et on attend que quelqu'un nous y ramène. J'aime les matins comme ça.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5 - 50 shades of red and grey

**Bon, hello les z'amis. **

**Pas grand chose à dire pour cette fois, si ce n'est que OUI, en relisant les chapitres d'avant vite fait, ai remarqué des erreur d'inattention et je vais bien évidemment les corriger. Fin, quand j'aurais la foi quoi. **

**Ou si quelqu'un est volontaire en beta, pourquoi pas. **

**A vrai dire à force de ne presque plus rien lire en français ai l'impression que mes skills en orthographe se perdent. Ai plus de mal à trouver du bon vocabulaire aussi. Là j'viens de me rappeler que je voulais dire que mes skills se dégradaient, mais arrivait pas à trouver le bon verbe.  
>Pareil, des fois j'utilise des mots français parce qu'ils ressemblent à des mots anglais. Par exemple "éventuellement" et "eventually". Ils n'ont pas le même sens, mais dans cette fic utilise intuitivement "éventuellement" à des endroits où je verrais bien "eventually". Ca me peine un peu.<br>**

**Bref**,** J'suppose que je sortirai pas d'autre chapitre avant Noël...merde, le temps passe trop vite... ai pas réussi à sortir ce chapitre avant Noël de toute façon, alors sur ce... joyeux Noël - à la bourre - tout le monde !**

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, je viens de relire le dernier chapitre et je me rend compte que c'est pas forcément évident donc en gros : si vous aviez pas compris, dans le dernier chap, Scot demande à Arty de les aider à prendre une base ennemie. Et là ben... c'est ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Allez, bisous, et bonne lecture les koupains.<br>**

* * *

><p>Le cerveau humain est une chose étrange.<p>

_Humain. Hum. Pas tout à fait._

Son cerveau, tout du moins.

_C'est bizarre, pas vrai ?_

Comme on peut se décider à laisser une chose s'en aller, mais pourtant, quand quelqu'un essaye de nous l'arracher de force, on s'y accroche avec la plus forte détermination, on la défend envers et contre tout, alors que l'instant d'avant on était prêt à l'abandonner.

C'est étrange, oui. Comme on défend les choses qui nous appartiennent. Comme on déteste quand les autres décident pour nous. Comme on veut avoir le choix, tout le temps.

_Alors qu'il finit toujours par prendre le mauvais._

Comme on veut se raccrocher à ce semblant de liberté qu'on pense avoir.

_Alors que depuis le temps, il sait. Il sait._

Comme il ne laissera personne le tuer.

_Alors que pourtant, depuis si longtemps, il ne rêve que de la fin._

* * *

><p>Peut-être qu'au fond, c'est juste l'habitude.<br>La familiarité du poids d'une arme dans sa main.  
>Les réflexes de ses muscles endoloris, ceux de sauter, de bondir, de tirer, au moindre échauffement de ses sens.<br>Leur acuité maintenant qu'il y fait appel.

Peut-être qu'on arrête jamais vraiment d'être un guerrier. Peut-être que c'est juste dans sa nature. Peut-être juste que c'est la raison pour laquelle il existe dans ce monde.

Parce que pendant qu'il court dans le dédale de couloirs, il pourrait laisser ces humains le toucher à la tête. Au coeur. _N'importe où pourvu qu'il meure._

Peut-être que c'est l'instinct, le destin, pour c'qu'il en sait après tout, mais c'est ps grave. C'est pas grave, parce que, tu vois, il a une mission, et tant qu'on aura besoin de lui, le chien sera un loup, un guerrier, un prédateur, _un humain s'il le faut,_ parce qu'au fond, peut-être, au fond, tant qu'il aura cette mission, il pourra continuer à vivre, un peu moins mal, un peu moins _tristement_, car si le gris est toujours là, sans cesse, le rouge est présent aussi, plus vif qu'il ne l'a été depuis un bon moment, plus vif qu'il ne l'a jamais été peut-être, et l'odeur pâteuse lui prend le nez et il peut sentir son goût épais sur sa langue mais il _ressent_ quelque chose et si le rouge doit être la seule couleur qu'il pourra jamais voir, alors il la désire ardemment, plus qu'il n'a désiré au cours de toute ces années, et il la veut partout, _sur les murs, sur le sol, sur les corps, sur lui-même._

Et c'est merveilleux, vraiment, parce qu'il est comme hors de son corps, et soudain tout est _si simple,_ maintenant qu'il n'a plus à penser, ni aux autres, ni à rien, à rien qu'à toutes les nuances qu'il peint_ - _carmin, rubis, grenat, écarlate, _sanglante _- et même si son corps le tiraille, lui hurle de ralentir, de s'arrêter, même si il se déchire, peu à peu, même si la douleur devrait le faire se tordre par terre, il est en extase, parce que la douleur, il la connaît bien, _si bien _maintenant, mais que cette fois, _cette fois, _elle l'emmène loin, bien plus loin qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait, et _si près _du gouffre, de l'abîme, si près de la _mort_ qu'il pourrait presque la caresser du bout des doigts, et quand il se rapproche assez il lui vole un baiser, ou deux, et le goût de décomposition qui serre sa gorge est _merveilleux_, et il lui parle, lui murmure, comme à une amante qu'il rêve de posséder depuis _si longtemps _que chaque toucher le brûle, et alors que les flammes lèchent le bout de ses doigts il rêve, il _rêve _qu'elles le consument en entier, comme le désir qu'il ressent, et sa tête tourne, l'hémoglobine comme un encens qui voile sa vision et alourdit ses paupières, et il est si près, _si près, _et il la désire si fort, désire ses courbes sensuelles, désire son corps, son goût, son parfum, sa chaleur contre la sienne, la désire tellement qu'en c'en est presque obscène, la désire sauvagement, violemment, si _ardemment, _et il valse sans effort au bord du précipice, toujours plus proche, _toujours plus proche_ de la ligne de fracture,_ si proche_ qu'il peut sentir, _sentir _le vent froid qui le frôle, enjôleur, _sentir _la présence de l'abysse, là, lové contre son corps, n'attendant que lui, que son corps, que son saut, qu'une _impulsion..._

_Coincé à mi-chemin des abîmes. Une impulsion pour le faire remonter, une autre pour le faire sombrer._

Ce jour-là, l'impulsion ne vient pas.

Ce jour-là, l'impulsion ne vient pas et il reste, incertain, fébrile, arraché de son délire et encore abasourdi d'y être tombé, et plus encore d'en être sorti.  
>Ce jour-là, il reste dans le purgatoire qu'il s'est lui-même forgé, sans savoir quelle direction est celle du Paradis, ou de l'Enfer.<br>Ce jour-là, il se tient debout, haletant, au milieu du bain de sang.  
>Ce jour-là, il contemple son oeuvre et y est indifférent, maintenant que la frénésie est retombée.<p>

Ce jour-là, il reste vivant au milieu des morts.

_Ce jour-là, au lieu de perdre sa vie, il en perd deux autres._

* * *

><p>Il reste là, debout, figé, pendant un moment. Longtemps, sans doute. Il ne sait pas trop, sur le moment, parce qu'il n'est plus vraiment là, il est de retour au bord du précipice, pendant un instant, essayant de retenir les derniers filaments morbides qui glissent entre ses doigts.<p>

Pendant un moment il y a juste lui et les souvenirs, lui et l'amertume, lui et les cadavres, lui et la _mort, _et il peut presque l'entendre murmurer à son oreille, frémissant de savoir qu'elle a pu s'offrir à tous ces hommes, là, sur le sol, mais pas à lui, _jamais à lui_, pas même après toutes ces années.

Pas même après la douleur qui fait chuinter ses muscles et gémir ses os.

Alors il pense, fébrile et résigné à la fois, seul, ensanglanté, pendant un moment.

Et peut-être que c'est l'habitude, peut-être que c'est de la résignation, _parce que ça finit toujours comme ça, pas vrai, _mais il _sait._

Dès le moment où il entend les cris, _il sait.  
><em>Avant même de pouvoir distinguer les mots, _il sait._  
>Avant même de pouvoir apercevoir son visage, <em>il sait.<em>

_Parce que pourquoi sa voix serait aussi paniquée, si ce n'était pour ça ?_

_" Putain viens, ça va pas, on a un problème ! Bouge ton cul putain d'bordel tu piges pas quand j'te parle ? Juste bouge toi, chope c'que tu peux, les premiers soins, c'que tu trouveras, mais bouge toi, bordel, ça va pas, ça va pas"_

Et il sait bien, que ça va pas, ça fait longtemps que ça ne va pas, ça n'a même jamais allé, peut-être, mais le Renard dit ça comme s'il venait juste de le découvrir, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à le croire, et il ressent de la pitié, un peu, pour lui, parce qu'il va découvrir, bientôt, que tout ça n'est que le prélude, et que _non, ça ne va pas, _et ça n'ira probablement jamais bien, pas vrai.

Alors il se sent étrangement calme, tout à coup, parce que l'autre est tellement agité, en train de s'acharner pour une cause que lui sait perdue, et ça le calme, alors, ce constat, de savoir qu'il sait ce que le Renard ignore, _que ça n'ira pas bien, après tout, _et il fouille les corps tranquillement, plus stable qu'il ne l'a été depuis un bon moment, prenant presque son temps pour rejoindre l'autre de là où il gesticule, au bord de l'hystérie, parce que, _hé, je connais déjà la fin._

_Il sait déjà comment ça finira._

Et il n'est pas surpris, vraiment, lorsqu'il les découvre, adossés à un mur, leurs deux têtes appuyées l'une contre l'autre, le roux éclatant se mêlant au brun écorce.

Et il trouve ça ironique, aussi, parce qu'ils ont décidé d'attaquer ce jour-là, précisément, parce que le brouillard était particulièrement épais, avaient-ils prévu.  
>Et c'était vrai, après tout, mais c'est ironique parce que ce gris blanchâtre, à présent, recouvre tout, jusqu'au mur gris qui les supporte, jusqu'à l'uniforme terne des défunts, jusqu'aux toits d'ardoises noires, tout comme le tissu de leurs propre vêtements, et la terre sombre qui sèchent dans leurs cheveux, et que tout ce gris, terne et sale, fait ressortir les pétales rouges qui s'épanouissent sur leurs poitrines au soulèvement saccadé, et le rythme erratique de leur respiration est le seul bruit qu'on entend, à présent, avec les murmures du Renard, qui essaye de soigner, de rassurer, de réparer, tout en même temps,<em> le pauvre<em>, de recoller les morceaux, sans comprendre qu'il est déjà trop tard, maintenant, et que la vie des deux garçons coule avec leur sang sur le sol, et il dit _garçons _parce que c'est ce qu'ils sont, à cet instant, il le voit dans leurs yeux, car même si ils sont vieux de plusieurs siècles, maintenant, _plusieurs millénaires, _même, ils ont ce regard, lorsque leurs pupilles se posent sur leur renard, _leur grand frère, _ce regard apeuré, qui cherche le rassurement, parce qu'après tout, s'ils ont tant parlé de la mort, au cours de cette longue, longue vie, ça ne les empêche pas de la craindre, après tout, et il se demande si ça sera pareil pour lui, s'il aura la même lueur dans les yeux, cet éclat de bête traquée, avant de décider que _non, non, _parce qu'après tout il est _différent, _et il accueillera la mort avec joie, sans doute, parce que si les autres disaient la vouloir, parfois, aucun ne l'a jamais _désirée _comme lui, et finalement, il réalise, il a peu, si peu de points communs avec les pauvres gibiers saignés à blanc qui se tordent sur le sol, espérant, _espérant encore, _comme le Renard, que ça ira mieux, alors que eux, par dessus tout, devraient savoir, devraient _sentir, _que plus rien n'ira jamais bien à présent, n'est-ce pas, plutôt que de s'accrocher, de respirer, de retenir le flot ininterrompu de sang, de recoller le morceaux brisés de leurs êtres.  
>Et le Renard papillonne autour d'eux, presque intangible, car rien n'est plus concret à cet instant que leurs plaies béantes, et il soigne, caresse, rassure, chantonne, même, à quelques reprises, et il a totalement perdu sa façade calme et hautaine, mais il s'en fout, au fond, et seul le blond l'observe, presque fasciné, tandis qu'il reste debout, tranquille, sans aucun besoin de faire quoique ce soit, et sans aucune certitude que le Renard le laisserait faire quoique que soit même s'il le voulait.<br>Car il sait, lui, depuis un moment déjà, et il sait que les deux autres savent, et que le Renard aussi sait, au fond, et c'est pour ça qu'il s'acharne de plus belle, désespérément, sachant bien que ses efforts sont inutiles mais essayant quand même, ou juste de retarder s'il ne peut pas guérir, _recoller les morceaux._

Et il prend le temps, alors, du carré de poussière dans lequel il se tient, de les regarder, tous les 4, puisqu'il n'en aura jamais plus l'occasion, et il se dit, au fond, que s'ils voulaient recoller les morceaux, ils auraient dû le faire bien avant.  
>Que peut-être tout ce qui arrive, là, à cet instant, que chacun de leur geste n'a peut-être rien à voir avec les blessures écarlates, et que recoller les morceaux n'a rien à voir avec des bouts de chair ensanglantés qu'on essaye de remettre en place, mais que c'est peut-être <em>eux <em>qu'il faut remettre en place, qu'il _aurait fallu_ remettre en place, puisqu'il est trop tard, maintenant.  
>Peut-être que c'était leur <em>famille, <em>enfin, la pauvre imitation de famille qu'ils formaient, qui a volé en morceau, il y a longtemps, si longtemps, et peut-être que c'est ça qu'il aurait fallu réparer avant tout, et peut-être que c'est pour ça que le monde s'écroule, maintenant, à cause de cette famille qu'ils n'ont pas su sauver.

Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu se sauver eux-mêmes, après tout.

Et il y croit, soudainement, et tout paraît plus clair, quand on y pense, tout est plus logique sous cet angle là, parce qu'après tout ça semble évident, maintenant qu'o le dit.

Et c'est là la tragédie des Kirklands, parce qu'ils vont tous tomber, maintenant, un par un, et qu'ils entraînent le monde avec eux, mais il ne se sent pas coupable, non, même pas un peu, parce qu'après tout c'est ainsi qu'ils sont, fiers, égoïstes, puissants, et à eux quatre ils surpassent largement le monde, et ils auraient pu le tenir au creux de leur main, ensemble, il se rend compte, à présent qu'il se souvient de ce nom, _Kirkland, _comment a-t-il pu l'oublier, et ce simple nom pourrait, lui, recoller les morceaux, mais il est trop tard, déjà, parce que les deux garçons se meurent sur le sol, et il n'y a rien de plus triste au monde, parce qu'ils sont les _Kirkland, _et qu'ils sont _magnifiques._

Et le gris est partout, la terre, leurs cheveux, leurs peaux, le brouillard, le _monde, _mais le rouge est bien là, aussi, fuyant sur le sol, et s'accrochant en reflets sauvages dans les mèches folles du Renard, et il sont _magnifiques, _et cette scène mourante est une œuvre d'art, et il n'en a jamais vu de plus sublime, ou de plus tragique.

_1 nuance de rouge pour 50 nuances de gris._

Et c'est un gémissement qui le ramène à la réalité, lequel des deux l'aura laissé échapper, ça n'a pas d'importance, et il _sait, _alors, que c'est vraiment la fin, cette fois, et il ne peut pas rester indifférent après tout, parce qu'ils sont les _Kirkland, _après tout, les maudits qui n'ont pas su se sauver eux-mêmes, et qu'il assiste au début de la fin, maintenant, et que le monde tombera avec eux.

Alors il s'agenouille, délicatement, tandis que ses doigts se mêlent instinctivement aux mèches brunes et sales, et il les caresse doucement, sachant qu'il ne peut rien faire de plus, mais qu'il peut faire au moins ça, et il les regarde partir, et il voit en eux des fauves blessés, magnifiques et fiers, tandis que leur respiration se perd, et il écoute le Renard qui murmure, doucement, des paroles en celtique à leurs oreilles, des berceuses, des prières, et il leur chuchote à quel point ils sont forts, et à quel point il est fier, et il le laisse parler, sage, pendant que les deux autres s'éteignent.

Et il le dit, alors.

_"Hé... vous vous souvenez ?"_

Et bien sûr qu'ils se souviennent, et c'est ça le plus dur, parce qu'ils savent ce qui arrive, et ils n'ont pas envie de partir, pas plus qu'eux n'ont envie de les voir partir, mais les départ arrive, quand même, et le Renard continue, et sa lèvre tremble alors qu'il entonne, bas, si bas, comme une prière

_"Super... C'est bien, les gars, vous êtes parfaits, c'est bien... je compte jusqu'à trois, alors."_

Et ils glissent, peu à peu, de plus en plus loin, mais ils écoutent, toujours.

_"D'accord ? Je compte jusqu'à trois, et tout s'arrête."_

Comme quand ils étaient gosses, encore, et qu'il les rassurait lorsqu'ils avaient peur.  
>Sauf qu'il ne sont plus des gosses, et la blessure est réelle.<p>

_" Un..."_

Et leurs yeux se ferment, et leurs muscles se détendent, et ils lâchent prise, entièrement, sous l'influence de la voix qui les caresse.

_" Deux... " _

Et ils dérivent, loin, si loin, toujours plus loin

_ " ... "_

Et il hésite, alors.  
>Et le trois se prend dans sa gorge, et il trébuche sur le T, et il doit avaler sa salive, et répéter, et...<p>

Et c'est trop tard, déjà.  
>Ils sont partis.<p>

Ils sont partis, et la prière n'est pas finie, et ils n'entendront jamais le dernier mot, et ils sont morts, en l'attendant, en l'espérant, en priant pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre.  
>Et c'est trop tard.<p>

Ils sont partis, sans la bénédiction, sans la paix tant attendue, et ça le Renard le sait, il le lit sur son visage, et dans ses poings serrés, et il se tait, alors, ses yeux plongés une dernière fois dans les émeraudes ternies, et pendant un instant, il se souvient, _presque, _de deux noms, de _leur_ nom, qui brûle ses lèvres, et il les a sur le bout de la langue, et il... et il...

Et tout à coup, c'est fini. Envolés. Les noms sont partis, avec leur propriétaire, et ils ferments les yeux des défunts, en silence, et le Renard le repousse rudement sur le côté, et étreint les cadavres comme il ne l'a sans doute jamais fait de leur vivant, et comme il regrettera sans doute de ne pas l'avoir fait tant qu'ils pouvaient encore rendre l'étreinte, et il le laisse faire, imperturbable, affalé dans la boue et n'arrivant pas à s'en soucier tandis que les corps refroidissent lentement.

Ils restent ainsi un long, long moment, et puis le Renard se relève, et s'en va, sans même un dernier regard pour le deux cadavres, et il le suit, docile, dans le camp désert.  
>Car il n'y a plus personne, maintenant, et même s'ils ont tué tout le monde, et même s'ils ont <em>gagné, <em>ce jour n'a rien d'une victoire, et il se sent sombrer à nouveau, inexorablement.

Leur chute a commencé, et ils entraînent le monde dans leur décadence.

Et il sent son destin peser sur ses épaules, et la mort chuchotant à son oreille "_bientôt, bientôt",_ tandis qu'il replonge dans son purgatoire, et que le chien remonte, doucement, à la surface de son esprit.

Alors ils rentrent, silencieux, et le nom Kirkland a depuis longtemps disparu de sa mémoire.

* * *

><p><strong>OUI. Oui. J'ai tué Wales et Ireland. Je ne regrette rien. Presque. Si ce n'est de les avoir travaillés un peu plus, parce que c'était censé être des persos importants, et les tuer en début d'histoire, comme ça, sans vraiment les présenter... Urgh. Mais pour le coup ai envie de passer à autre chose là. Vous imaginez même pas comment j'ai hâte de faire rentrer Francis.<strong>

**Bref, il se passe pas mal de truc ici. C'était pas franchement évident, mais ai essayé de faire ressortir le côté malsain du rapport d'Arthur à la mort, à la limite du sexuel, ou du porno, m'voyez. Mais sans dire le mot, pasque j'voulais que ce soit un peu subtil, mais pas trop pour que les lecteurs puissent comprendre. Fin en gros voilà. C'est un peu comme deux ados qui se découvrent, à la fois y a la timidité, presque de la crainte, mais y aussi le désir, l'excitation, et... et bref. J'parle comme si j'en savais quelque chose mais en vrai non donc j'vais juste me taire.**

**Et Oui, le mot rassurement existe. Du moins il existait au XIIè siècle. Véridique, cf Wiktionnary *se cache*. Puis zut, tout le monde comprend ce que j'ai voulu dire, ai bien le droit de parler en néologisme un peu. Rooooh.  
><strong>

**ET OUI, j'ai osé faire une phase de 13 lignes. 366 mots putain, v'là l'morceau.**

**Merci de suivre cette fic, franchement. J'upload pas souvent, je sais, alors à la limite si ça met trop de temps envoyez moi un p'tit message pour me dire de me bouger. Ca marche toujours mieux ensuite, alors ayez pas peur. **


End file.
